


The Clowns Sunshine

by Fireballnation



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Funny, Romance, Triplet line - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireballnation/pseuds/Fireballnation
Summary: Yerim finally snaps after Yeojin embarrass her in front of the whole school at a party.





	1. preview

Yerim finally snaps after Yeojin embarrass her in front of the whole school at a party. 

Yerim- junior, popular, school president, ray of sunshine, and has a slight crush on Yeojin. 

Yeojin- sophomore, class clown and prankster, been a pain in Yerim side since she entered high school. 

Yerim’s - friends and family:

Hyunjin- Yerim’s sister, popular jock, Star soccer and basketball player. Tries to avoid Heejin at all cost. 

Hyejoo- Yerim’s sister, twitch streamer, Has had a crush on Chaewon for years. 

Jungeun- college freshman, close with Yerim and gives her advice. Like a older sister. Dating Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo- college freshman, close with the triplets, used to babysit them. Dating Jungeun. 

Jinsoul- college sophomore, best friends with Jungeun and close with Yerim and Hyunjin.

Sooyoung- college sophomore, Triplet’s cousin. 

Yeojin friends: 

Heejin- Art nerd, weeb, all around total dork. Obsessed with Hyunjin. 

Chaewon- Art club, Video games, Sound cloud rapper. Wild just like Yeojin

Haseul- college sophomore, Yeojin sister, close with Heejin and Chaewon

Vivi- college sophomore, Hasuel’s best friend, Looks out for Yeojin and her friends. 

When Yerim slowly turn around to face her. Yeojin could see the rage within Yerim eyes. 

“You think you’re so funny” Yerim pokes Yeojin chest hard forcing her to take a step back. 

“I-I Um” Yeojin stuttered out as she stepped back trying to find the words to calm Yerim down. 

“You think you can just go around doing whatever you want”. Yeojin back hit the door as she took another step back. She felt herself trapped with nowhere to run. 

Why did Heejin and Chae make me come in here. Yeojin thought as she tried to think of a way out the mess she put herself in. 

Yeojin was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the collar of her shirt being grabbed. Which forced her to look up into Yerim eyes. When did her eyes get so pretty. 

Yerim didn’t know what had gotten into her. Maybe it was the alcohol or the embarrassment she had endured earlier or maybe it was the fact that her and her crush were stuck in a small bathroom together. Whatever the case was she had found herself staring down at Yeojin lips as she leaned in. 

Yeojin eyes went wide getting caught off guard by the feeling of Yerim soft lips. She found herself slowly melting into the kiss as she grabbed Yerim by the waist pulling her in closer.

Yerim felt her head spinning. She had dreamed and fantasied about this moment and now that it was happening she couldn't think straight as she wrapped her arms around Yeojin neck. 

Yeojin on the other hand was surprised at how good of a kisser Yerim is and she wouldn't mind doing this again. 

They stayed in that position against the door for a few minutes. Both trying to find dominance within the kiss. Until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Being startled by the sound. Yerim gently pushed Yeojin shoulders so she could pull away but was surprised when Yeojin tried to pull her back in for another kiss. 

Stepping back with her cheeks red and her face looking flustered she tried to put some space between them. “I got to go” Yerim mumbled gently pushing Yeojin to the side so she could open the door. When she opened the door she came face to face with her sister. 

Hyejoo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Wondering why her face was all red and her lips were swollen.  


Yerim slipped past Hyejoo and started sprinting back down the stairs. As she was running toward the front door she passed Hyunjin telling her sister she was going home. Yerim didn't stop running until she got to her house. 

She ran into the house and went straight up to her room. She flopped onto her bed grabbing her pillow and screamed into it. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. 

Meanwhile back at the party. Yeojin sat at the edge of the bathtub trying to process everything that had happened. The prank she had pulled on Yerim, the kiss, the fact that she found herself thinking about how Yerim was so pretty. 

She was still processing everything when Hyejoo walked through the bathroom door. Not wanting to intrude Yeojin stood up and exited the bathroom. Not feeling the party anymore she headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on AFF


	2. First Day Jitters

Looking at herself in her full length mirror Yerim nodded satisfied with her outfit. She patted her cheeks and put on the biggest and widest smile she could muster. Nothing could ruin today the first day of her presidency. 

“Yerim hurry up were going to be late” She heard Hyunjin yell from downstairs. Knowing her sister she would probably be in the kitchen making six slices of toast for her lunch. 

“I'm coming” Yerim yelled back as she she took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her backpack and headed out her bedroom door. Before heading downstairs to meet Hyunjin she made sure to knock on her other sisters door to wake her up.

“Wake up Hyejoo you don't want to be late” Yerim yelled at the closed door.

After hearing a groan she knew her sister was up. She knew Hyejoo would either be late or make it just in time for school due to her late night gaming session. Sometimes Hyejoo would stay up all night raging at her computer screen.

As Yerim walked into the kitchen she spotted Hyunjin with a stack of bread next to her while stuffing a piece into her mouth.

“Morning” Yerim greeted her sister.

“Morning” Hyunjin said back with her mouth full of bread.

The two sisters had to get up early every morning for their extracurricular activities. Yerim for her student council meetings and Hyunjin for morning soccer practice. 

“So are you ready for your first day as miss student council president” Hyunjin asked as she swallowed the last piece of her toast. 

Yerim looked down feeling nervous because she knew it was big responsibly to run the school and she didn't want to let anyone down. She looked back up when she felt Hyunjin hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry you'll do fine” Hyunjin said giving Yerim a boast of confidence. She nodded knowing Hyunjin was right. As both girls made their way out the house. “I sure hope so” Yerim mumbled to herself still having some doubts. 

…......

The two sister weren't the only early risers for the first day of school. Inside the auditorium were two students who were dressed in black hoodies and had mask on. Both had their arm full of supplies. 

“Be on the lookout chacha” the shorter of the two said as she headed to the podium at the center of the stage.

As she started to set everything up. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. She had been thinking of this prank all summer anticipating the first day of school. Most kids hated the start of the school year but for her it meant endless pranks for the rest of the year and now that Yerim was the student council president. She knew she would be enjoying them even more.

“Yeoyeo will you hurry up. School going to start soon” whispered the short blonde.

“Hey you can't rush perfection” She said back as she was checking the final details of there prank.

As she stood back up satisfied with the work she had done. The other girl came up behind her to see. “Hm it's missing something” the blonde thought finger taping her chin until she figured out what it was. She walked up to the podium and slapped a sticker onto it which had a link to her soundcloud. 

“Perfect” Both girls smiled and gave each other a fist bump. “Let get out of here before we get caught” They made there way to the exit moments before someone had entered the auditorium.

…....... 

Hyunjin was out on field stretching trying to get loose for morning practice. Being the star and main striker on the team she knew a lot of pressure was going to be on her this year. She knew scouts from big colleges were going to be watching her every move and she didn't want to let anyone down.

“Hey Hyun your girlfriends here” Lia said looking in the direction of the bleachers. 

Being pulled from her thoughts Hyunjin turned around and could only roll her eyes. Making her way onto the bleachers was girl Hyunjin was all to familiar with. She was wearing her signature beanie and art attire. She was always there during morning practice, during after school practice. Almost anywhere Hyunjin went she was there watching, waiting. It seriously freaked her out.

“Just ignore her” Hyunjin told Lia as they made their way to gather around coach Kang.

“Now ladies this year is going to be a big year for us. With our to two big stars Hyunjin and Yeji were set to be the favorites to win the championship this year. I know we can do it and it starts with choosing a new captain this year. I want everyone to vote by end of the week. Okay now bring it in” Everyone gathered around and brought their hand together before running onto field to start practice. Hyunjin took one last glace at the girl on the bleachers. 

Heejin sighed lovingly as she looked out to the field. She was so happy school was starting again. She had missed Hyunjin over the summer even though she could never stop thinking about the girl. Pulling out her sketch book (Which was filled with sketches and drawings of Hyunjin.) she turned to a new paged and started sketching her favorite muse. 

….........

An arm stretched from under the covers to turn her alarm off for the fifth time. She pulled the covers off of her head to check the time. She turned wide eyed and threw the rest of the covers off of her realizing she only had five minutes to get to school. She quickly changed into her school uniform and scrambled her way into the bathroom brushing her hair and teeth at the same time. 

As she made her way downstair and into the kitchen she spotted a plate of food with a note saying don't be late. Hyejoo was happy that her sisters were always looking out for her. Grabbing her bike and with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. She petaled as fast as she could hoping not to be late for her first day of school.

Out of breath she had barely made it in time before the gates were going to be closed. She locked up her bike, Smoothed out her uniform to get the wrinkles out and made her way to the auditorium where everyone was gathering. She couldn't wait to hear Yerim speech.

Hyejoo took a seat in the chair Hyunjin had been saving for her. Hyunjin turned her head to see her sister looking like a mess. 

“You look like a mess” Hyunjin said what she thought as she tried to fix Hyejoo hair. 

“I made it didn't I” Hyejoo said as she pushed her had away. She tried to settle herself down after this hectic morning. Finally getting a chance look around the auditorium she was trying to find a certain blonde. Finding her two row in front of her sitting next to the class clown and Hyunjin stalker. She smiled finally getting to see her again. Hyejoo couldn't resist tracing every detail of said girls face. From her beautiful silky hair, her puffy cheek and then to her cute little pout Hyejoo just couldn't get enough.

“Will you quit staring. Your just as bad as her friend” Hyunjin elbowed Hyejoo in the side. “I am not” Hyejoo retorted back as she looked away from crush. 

…...........

Yerim started to make her way to podium. She felt her legs turning wobbly and sweat started forming onto her palms. She was trying to control her breathing with every step she took. The nervousness was taking over as she was about to make her first speech as student council president. 

As she looked into the crowd she couldn't see anything because of the bright spot lights. (Hey if they laugh at me I can't see them right) Yerim thought trying to think positive. Standing at the podium Yerim shuffled her paper and took a deep breath. 

“Hello Everyone my name is Yerim your student council president and I would like to welcome everyone back for the new school year at Block Berry High. (She waited for a applause but only heard crickets) I hope everyone had a great summer because I know this year is going to be the best year ever.”

As Yerim continued her speech to the school. A certain prankster was about to make some magic. Pulling out a remote from her pocket she pressed a button causing a large fart sound to erupt from the stage. 

Yerim stood there frozen not knowing what just happened. She laughed nervously as she accidentally dropped all her note. As she went to pick up her notes another fart sound came out and repeated multiple time. As she stood up red faced she didn't know what to do. It wasn't until the principal had grabbed her and pulled her off stage did she regain her senses. 

The whole time Yerim was in her predicament Yeojin was in the crowd losing her mind. She was laughing so hard tears started rolling down her face and her arms clutched around her stomach. What had happened was better than anything she could have imagined. She couldn't get the picture Yerim face out of her head.

“Jo Yeojin in my office now” The principle yelled into the microphone.

“What I didn't even do anything” Yeojin raised her arm in protest but eventually made her way to the principles office.

….......

Yerim sat back stage replaying everything that just happened. She wasn't feeling angry or sad at moment. She actually found it kind of funny. A smile creeped onto her face and the next thing she knew she was laughing to her hearts content. Only Yeojin would think of that prank to start off the new school year and yeah it was at her expense but she couldn't stay mad at the girl.

Hyunjin and Hyejoo made there way back stage to see if Yerim was all right. They spotted her slumped over body shacking. Both girls rushed over about to comfort her until they heard her laughing.

“Are you laughing” Hyunjin said confused as to why her sister would be laughing. 

“Yeah it was a good prank.” Yerim said wiping the tears from eyes and let her laughter die down. She stood up and pulled both her sister into a hug. Appreciating the fact they came to comfort her.

“You know were going to beat her up right” Hyunjin said as she was being hugged. Hyejoo nodded in agreement wanting some revenge for her sister.

Yerim looked at Hyunjin and then to Hyejoo and shook her head “No I don't want anything to happen to Yeojin.”

Hyunjin sighed she knew Yerim would say something like that. “Your way to nice for your own good.” 

The sisters hooked their arms together and made there way to class.

…....

Now at home Yerim laid in bed arms behind her head and stared at her ceiling. Today had not turned out the way she had hope for. She couldn't complain though at least this year started off with a bang. She closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep that was taking over her. She had no idea what this year was going to have in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posted on AFF


	3. Getting To Know You

Yerim could feel the stares on her as she walked through the hallway to get her locker. It was two days later and everyone was still talking about what had happened during her speech. Someone(Chaewon) had recorded the prank and spread it all over the internet. Even her parents found out. 

Yerim opened her locker and placed her head in it. At the time she had found the prank to be funny but now she just wanted everyone to move on and forget it ever happened. The rumor going around was that Yeojin had received a weeks worth of detention for the incident. Yerim was just relieved Yeojin didn't get suspended.

“Hey what's up” Hyunjin asked as she got to her locker that was next to Yerim's. 

“Just trying to find a place to hide” Yerim said with her head still inside the locker.

Hyunjin looked past her sister and saw a group of girls whispering and pointing at Yerim. She glared at them. Making them run away in fear. Sighing Hyunjin pulled Yerim head out of the locker and made her turn to her. 

“Look at me” Hyunjin grabbed Yerim chin so she could look into her eyes. “Everyone is going to forget about everything that happened and move on in a couple of days. So quit moping around no one wants our sunshine looking dull.”

Hyunjin was right. Yerim perked up and smiled at her sister. “There our sunshine” Hyunjin patted her head before she grabbed her books for class. Yerim was about to head to class when she saw people rushing past them and up the stairs. 

Hyunjin grabbed a fellow student running by to ask him what was happening. “Someone messed up the third floor hallway.” He said before running off. The sisters looked at each other before they too ran up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about.

…..............

Chaewon yawned as she was grabbing her books out of her locker and stuffing them into her backpack. When Heejin came up to her and waited so they could walk to class together. 

“Late night” She ask Chaewon as she leaned against the locker next to her. Chae nodded as she felt another yawn coming.

“Maybe you would get some sleep if you and Yeojin weren't up all night planning stupid pranks” Heejin looked at her with judging eyes. Heejin didn't understand why her two best friends wanted to cause so much trouble. Especially for Yerim. 

“First of all there not dumb and second of all it wasn't that. I was playing league all night.” Chaewon said stating her facts.

“League when did you start playing league?” Heejin asked questioning her friend. 

“I started playing over the summer.” Chaewon told her questioning friend. 

“Wait you don't usually play moba's” Heejin ask wondering why her friend would be playing league of legends.

Chaewon stood up as she finished gather all her supplies and slung her backpack over her shoulder. “ Well you were busy all summer with your art projects and Yeojin was stuck in summer school.” she explained to her friend. In reality Chaewon had actually met a girl online named Olivia and league just happened to be her favorite game. But she would never reveal that to Heejin.

As the two were walking to class they started to see people rushing up the stairs. The two looked at each other with curiosity getting the better of the both of them. They too rushed up the stairs. When they got to the third floor. They saw a massive crowd gather at the entrance of it. “What's going on” Chaewon ask as she tried to peek over the crowd but to no avail. 

“Probably some lame prank again” Hyunjin said still pissed at what happen to Yerim. It was also at this point that Hyunjin knew she messed up because when she turned to see who she answered. She saw the one girl she was always trying to avoid.

Heejin started gripping Chaewon arm as she stood there staring at Hyunjin. She had never been this close to girl due to her fear of fainting right in front of her. Heejin was experiencing sensory overload. She could see every detail of her face, smell the the fresh scent of her shampoo, and practically swooned when she heard her voice. At this point Heejin knew she was drooling. 

Chaewon started to feel the grip on her arm getting tighter. "Ow Heejin that hurts” Chaewon said as she tried to pry Heejin grip from her arm. After successfully doing so she looked to where Heejin was staring. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she pushed her friend closer to Hyunjin.

“Hey” Heejin said as she raised her hand to greet her crush. Hyunjin just gave her a look of pure disgust as she saw the girls drool drop out of her mouth and onto her shirt. Hyunjin was only save from further torture when the bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class.

“Come on lover girl.” Chaewon grabbed Heejin arm pulling her away from her crush. Heejin eyes never leaving Hyunjin. Hyunjin shuddered at the thought of actually getting to know the crazy girl.

…..............

What happened on the third floor

It was two in the morning when Yeojin had snuck into the school. She couldn't sleep knowing she had to top her last prank. She had called Chaewon but the other girl never pick up. That was okay though she could pull this one off all by herself. 

Finally getting inside she pulled her flashlight out of her backpack and proceeded up the stair to the third floor. When she got up there she set her backpack down and pulled out a huge bundle of rope. She unraveled the rope and proceeded to tie it to the handle of a classroom. She repeated this process until every door was tied off. She went back to her backpack and pulled out another bundle this time string and repeated the process but this time to each and every locker. By the time she was done she had turn the entire third floor into a rope maze. Satisfied she wanted to add one final detail to her work. She stuck an orange sticker with a frog on it and a link to her very own soundcloud onto a row of lockers. Taking a glace at her watch she noticed that she still had time to go back home and get some sleep.  
…..........

Hyejoo walked into the classroom looking like a zombie. Her hair was everywhere and she had bags under her eyes. She stayed up all night playing league of legends and it was finally catching up to her. In the end though it was worth it because she got to play with a girl she met online over the summer. She only knew the girl by her online persona 'Gowon'. Hyejoo found the name cute and the girls personalty even cuter. Not only was she willing to be Hyejoo's support player but she also felt like she could talk this girl about anything. 

During these late night session Hyejoo found herself breaking free from the walls that she usually surrounded herself with in the real world. Whenever she would talk to her online friend she would feel all the weight and pressure of the real world be removed from her. It gave her a chance to breath even if it was for a brief moment. 

As Hyejoo took her seat she pulled her hoodie over her head and proceeded to lay her head down onto her desk. She went to sleep with a smile on her face. Remembering the moment they were kicked out of the last game because her friend kept spamming her soundcloud into the game chat. Hyejoo chuckled “lil chacha”.

Chaewon sat up hearing her soundcloud name. She then noticed a unfamiliar body sitting in the desk next to her. Looking at Heejin who had just walked back into classroom. She shrugged at her. How was she suppose know someone was going to take her seat. Taking a cue from the person next to her. She also put head down and went to sleep. Still feeling the exhaustion from the night before.  
….........

By the time Yeojin had gotten back to school. Lunch had already started. As she walked into the cafeteria and towards her usual table. She was greeted by a wave from Chaewon.

“Where have you been” Chaewon ask before taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

“Woke up late” Yeojin said as she took her seat and pulled out her own lunch from her backpack. When she got back home this morning. She had gone straight to her bed and passed out. Not having woken up until fifteen minutes earlier. When Haseul dropped her off she was greet by principle Jeong and received another week of detention. 

“So you'll never guess what happened” Chaewon said in between bites.

“What” Yeojin ask curious of the event that happened before she got to school.

“Someone messed up the third floor.” Oh really Yeojin tried to feign her innocence. “Yeah they tied ropes and strings everywhere nobody could get through. You should have seen principle Jeong face.” Chaewon finished with a laugh.

“Yeah I would have loved to see his face.” Yeojin tried to hide the smirk that was creeping up her face.

“Wait it wasn't you was it?” Chaewon asked noticing the younger girls smirk.

“Maybe” Yeojin said leaning back in chair and placing her hands behind her head.

As she leaned back further she accidentally feel out of her chair. Arms flailing Yeojin landed on the floor with a thud. As she laid on the floor with Chaewon standing up and looking over table at her. She heard a laugh as she turned to look at where it was coming from she saw Yerim laughing at her. 

Embarrassed Yeojin stood back up and dusted herself off before retaking her seat. “Not a word” she glared at Chaewon who was ready to burst out laughing. Unable to hold it any longer that exactly what the blonde did even being joined by Heejin who had come out of her Hyunjin trance due to all the commotion. 

Yeojin sat there with her head in her palm looking away with a pout. She knew she needed to get some revenge. 

Yerim watched Yeojin walk into the cafeteria from her seat. Being relieved that she actually showed up for school. Its not like she kept tabs on her or anything. She just noticed when the younger girl wasn't around. Yerim was still watching her when Yeojin fell out of her seat. Unable to hold it she burst out laughing and only stopped laughing when Yeojin glared at her.

…...........

Yerim was sitting in the student council office when Mrs Bae came running in looking panic. “Yerim, Thank god your still here” Mrs Bae walking up to Yerim grasping her hands.

“Hi Mrs Bae” Yerim greeted as she looked at her confused.

“I need your help” What could she possibly need help with. “Um sure I could help you with anything” Yerim said with a smile.

Irene shoulder relaxed knowing Yerim was willing to help her. “Good I need you to take over detention for me. I need to leave because of an emergency.” Yerim hesitated needing to finish her work. “Actually Mrs Bae I have a lot of work to do.” Yerim said feeling bad for not being able to help. 

“Oh thats okay you can finish it in there” Irene said while helping Yerim gather all her things and then started pulling her out of the room. 

Setting all of Yerim belongings onto her desk. Irene patted her shoulder telling her to have fun and then exited the room. Yerim looked around the room and realized Yeojin was the only one in detention. She had a look like she wanted to kill herself.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Both of them looking at each other not saying a single word. The Silence was only broken when Yeojin decided to speak up.

“What are you doing here” asked in a condescending way.

“Mrs Bae had a emergency” Yerim said not letting Yeojin attitude get to her.

“Yeah right She probably at the soccer field talking to coach Kang.” Yeojin said rolling her eyes.

As Yerim walked up to the desk to finish paper work. Yeojin stood up from her desk about to leave. “Where are you going” Yerim asked as Yeojin walked past her. “leaving since the the teacher is gone.” Yeojin said off handedly.

“Wait don't go” thinking quickly Yerim grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Yeojin stopped and looked at Yerim hand on her arm. She quickly let go of her arm not wanting to anger the girl. 

“Why can't I leave” Yeojin turned around and crossed her arms. Yerim looked down “Because i'll get in trouble and your detention isn't over” She said softly. 

“Oh because miss president is going to get in trouble.” Yeojin uncrossed her arms and started pacing. Rambling about how annoying and righteous Yerim is. 

“If you don't leave i'll buy you ice cream.” Yeojin stopped pacing at sound of ice cream. She looked at Yerim who had pleading eyes. 

“Fine but you owe me” Yeojin said returning to her seat. 

Yerim sat down at the desk and proceeded to finish her work. Smiling at the prospect of spending more time with Yeojin.

The rest of detention was spent with Yerim finishing up her paper work and asking Yeojin questions trying to get know her better. Yeojin just tried to avoid any conversation with her. 

“Can we go now.” Yeojin asked from her desk

Yerim looked at the clock. “Yeah just let me put all my stuff back in student council office.” Yerim said as she started collecting all her stuff. 

As they got to the student council office. “Just wait out here” Yerim told Yeojin as went put her things away so they could go get ice cream.

“So this is the student council office” Yeojin said as she walked in behind Yerim. “Whoa you guys have a couch and a microwave. Maybe I should run for office.” Yeojin said as she laid down on the couch.

Yerim put away her stuff away quickly so she could get Yeojin out of the office. “Like you have a chance and don't touch anything.” Yerim went up the pull her off the couch and push her out the office. As they left the office Yerim didn't realize a bungle of keys had gone missing.

…............

“Heej can we go now. Im bored and I want ice cream.” Chaewon ask from her position on the bleachers. She was laying down next to Heejin while the other girl was sitting staring out onto the soccer field. Not getting a response other than a sigh. Chaewon sat up and noticed a familiar black hoodie at the bottom of the bleachers. She made her way down to the bleachers knowing Heejin wouldn't want to leave until practice was over.

“Hey” Chaewon said as she got to the person in the black hoodie.

“Hey” The person responded in a soft voice.

“Waiting for Hyunjin.” Chaewon asked looking at her. Hyejoo nodded in response a blush creeping its way onto her face. 

“So you ready for the two weeks of detention Mrs Bae gave us.” They had both received detention for sleeping during class. Now Chaewon perfect record and image was ruined. Everyone going to find out she's not actually a perfect princess but instead a trouble maker.

Hyejoo responded to her question with a groan knowing she was going to be in major trouble too.

They sat together in silence (mainly because Hyejoo was to nervous to talk.) when Chaewon thought of a brilliant idea. One because she's bored and Two because she wanted to get some revenge on Heejin for making her wait.

She turned to Hyejoo “Listen me and my friend (She pointed a thumb at Heejin) are going to get ice cream you want to come.” Without hesitation Hyejoo nodded her head only thinking of the prospect of hanging out with her crush. 

“Ok cool” Chaewon said as went back up the bleacher to grab her bag and Heejin. When they went to meet the sisters Hyunjin looked pissed. 

Hyejoo told Hyunjin that they were going to get ice cream. What she didn't tell her was that it was going to be with Chaewon and Heejin. Chaewon she didn't have a problem with especially if it was for Hyejoo. It was the other who was the problem.

Noticing Hyejoo had a bike Chaewon hoped on the back of it. “Last one there has to pay.” She said to the other two as they petaled away. “Wait” Hyunjin said realizing that she would have to walk alone with Heejin. Not wanting that to happen she started walking faster.

“Wait for me” Heejin yelled having trouble keeping up with the taller girl. Sighing Hyunjin slowed down knowing it would be rude to leave the other girl behind. She instantly regretted it though when she felt Heejin staring at her the whole time on the way to the ice cream shop.

As all four of them walked into the ice cream shop they all froze not believing their eyes. 

…...............

Yerim looked through the counter trying to decide which flavor of ice cream she wanted to get. “I want a sundae” Yeojin said standing next to her. Yerim pulled out her wallet and saw that she only had enough for one scoop. Yeojin saw the look on Yerim face. She rolled her eyes. “I'll pay” Yeojin said as she pulled out a big roll of cash. 

“Thanks for paying. Sorry I didn't have enough.” Yerim apologized as the two sat down at a table to enjoy their ice cream. 

“No problem just next time don't promise ice cream if you don't have enough money.” Yerim smiled at the thought of a next with Yeojin.

“Hey as payment you have to feed me.” Yeojin opened her mouth expectingly. Yerim looked at her blushing before spooning a piece of ice cream ready to feed Yeojin.

The bell above the ice cream shop door rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on AFF


	4. The Hearts Delimma

Hyunjin paced back and forth biting her thumb while occasionally taking glances at Yerim. All three sister were inside Yerim room after their very eventful ice cream trip. Yerim sat at the foot of her bed while Hyejoo was sitting in an office chair near Yerim desk. Hyunjin had suggested a family meeting. 

Finally ready to talk Hyunjin stopped pacing. She took a deep breath and looked straight at Yerim. 

“So you like Yeojin” Hyunjin said as she stared at Yerim almost looking disappointed in her choice of crush.

“What no I don't” Yerim denied as she looked away blushing. (I so do not like Yeojin. I mean so what if I think she's cute, and funny and witty and No stop thinking about her.) Yerim shook her head to get the thought of Yeojin off her mind.

“Oh come on you had that look and I know you were about to feed her.” Hyunjin pointed out getting frustrated with Yerim denial. 

“What look I didn't have a look.” Yerim grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it. Trying to get as far away from this conversation as she possibly could.

“It's the same look Hyejoo has on all the time.” Hyunjin pointed at the youngest sibling. Hyejoo responded by throwing a plushie at her. ( The look Hyunjin was talking about was a look she was very familiar with. It was a look she had been on the receiving end many times.)

“I think it's cute” Hyejoo said with a smirk as she sat next to Yerim on her bed. Yerim threw down her pillow. “Shut up I saw you with Chaewon. I bet you wanted to hold her hand.” Yerim shoved her sister which in turn started a wrestling match. Hyunjin not wanting to be left out joined in.

All three ended up sprawled on the floor panting. Hyunjin stood up and announced she was going to bed. Before she walk out of Yerim room she looked back at her. “Just don't let her hurt you.” Yerim nodded maybe coming to terms at the fact that she liked Yeojin.

As Hyunjin left Hyejoo got up and was about to leave. Yerim grabbed her hand “Can we talk.” Hyejoo nodded her head. Both went to sit on Yerim bed ready for a serious talk.

“How do you know if you like someone.” Yerim looked at Hyejoo.

Hyejoo started think about it. How did she know she liked Chaewon. “Well do you think about her all the time, Do you dream about her, Do you get weird butterfly's in your stomach when you look at her.” 

Yerim thought about what Hyejoo was saying. She did think about Yeojin but she has never dreamed about her. 

As Yerim was deep in thought Hyejoo got up to leave. When she got to the door she turned around and looked at Yerim. “I still think your little crush is cute.” She emphasized the little part before running away. Yerim responded by throwing a pillow at the closing door.

Yerim laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. “Ok so maybe I do have crush on her but come on who wouldn't.” Yerim started to think about all the funny, stupid pranks Yeojin always pulled. They always made her day and made her laugh. Yerim flipped onto her stomach “What if she likes me back.” groaning Yerim buried her head into her bed. “She would never like me back.” 

Feeling tired and overwhelmed by everything she was thinking about. Yerim went under her covers and went to sleep.

….............

Hyejoo stared at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. She couldn't sleep after everything that had happened today. 

What happened at the ice cream shop:

After the initial shock of seeing Yerim about to feed Yeojin. Chaewon had grabbed Hyejoo hand and dragged her to the ice cream counter. 

“Which flavor should we get” Chaewon asked not letting go of Hyejoo hand. 

Too distracted by the soft feeling of Chae's hand. Hyejoo stared at there connected hands with a deep blush on her face. 

Not getting a response Chaewon turned to look at Hyejoo. Noticing what she was looking at she quickly let go of her hand “Sorry”. Hyejoo frowned at no longer feeling the warmth on her hand.

Both decided to get strawberry and went to sit a empty table. Passing the table that held the other members of there group. Heejin was staring across the table at Hyunjin. Hyunjin glaring at Yeojin. Yeojin not having a care in the world as she was just enjoying her sundae and Yerim looking down blushing while she took little bites of her ice cream. 

Being away from the awkward table. Chaewon decide to sit really close to Hyejoo shoulders almost touching. Hyejoo almost wanted to faint due to the close proximity of the other girl. She could smell her perfume and out of the corner of her eye she could see the blush on her porcelain skin. 

“You know you don't talk much do you.” Chaewon said as she licked the ice cream off her spoon. “Do I make you nervous” Chae tried to look into Hyejoo eyes. Trying not to squirm she shook her head no even though it was the complete opposite.

“Aw I thought I was intimidating” Chaewon went back to her ice cream.

The group of six all walked out of the ice cream shop with Chaewon and Hyejoo staying further back from the others. 

“Give me you phone” Chaewon held out her hand. Hyejoo hesitantly gave it to her. “We should do this again sometime.” Chaewon said as she handed Hyejoo back her phone. She then skipped to catch up with the others.  


Hyejoo looked down at her phone to see Chaewon number. Being in a state of shock Hyejoo didn't realize she was being left behind. She quickly picked up her bike to catch up with the others. She feel asleep early that night thinking of the next time she would get to hang out with Chaewon.

….............

Yerim sighed as she gently shut her locker. She felt like today was going to be a long day.  
Turning around she let out a scream. A figure had been standing behind her.

That figure had been Yeojin wearing her school uniform with a leather jacket on. Totally against school rules but Yerim would let it go because she look so hot in it. 

“Hey babe” Yeojin took a step closer making Yerim back hit the lockers. Yerim looked around and realized it was only the two of them in the hallway, “Wha-t do you want Yeojin” Yerim held her books closer to her chest as she tried not to blush.

Yeojin placed both her hands on either side the lockers essentially trapping Yerim in place. “Listen I was thinking we could go get pancakes.” Yerim being to distracted by the shorter girls lips. She didn't realize what Yeojin was saying. 

She stared into Yeojin eyes as she felt herself leaning forward and she felt the other girl was doing the same. As Yerim was about to feel there lips touch.

“Wait pancakes” Yerim sat up in her bed being woken up by the smell of pancakes. She looked around she was still in bed and not at school. Everything that happened was just a dream. She laid back down wanting to cry. It just felt so real.

Yerim frustratingly threw off her covers and headed down stairs not wanting to dote on her situation much longer. As she headed into the kitchen a familiar figure came into view. 

“Jungeun” Yerim ran and practically tackled the older girl into a hug. “Hey sunshine” Jungeun said she tried to keep upright while still concentrating on the pancakes. 

“What are you doing here.” Yerim said still holding onto Jungeun. “Oh we just wanted to visit our favorite triplets.” Yerim turned and saw Jiwoo wiping syrup off Hyejoo cheek. Even though Hyejoo had a scowl on her face she loved being babied. 

A large commotion was heard when Hyunjin ran down the stairs. “Where do you think going young lady.” Jiwoo said hands on her hip. Hyunjin stopped in her tracks. “I have to leave Jiwoo. Big soccer meeting today were choosing a new captain.” Jiwoo grabbed Hyunjin shoulders and pushed her towards the kitchen table. “Not until you eat your pancakes.” Hyunjin sat down knowing Jiwoo would never let her leave.

“So what's new babies” Jungeun asked as she placed the last pancake on Hyunjin plate. 

Yerim was about to tell her about being student council president when Hyunjin and Hyejoo spoke. 

“Yerim has a crush.” They both said in unison. Yerim glared at them and tried to kick Hyejoo under the table.

“Whoa it must be serious if Yerim is getting violent.” Jungeun said knowing Yerim would never hurt a fly. “Aw is baby Yerim in love.” Jiwoo hugged Yerim from behind.

“I'm not” Yerim protested still in Jiwoo hold. Her sisters chuckled beside her. Yerim had never been so embarrassed. She knew her older friends would spread the word about her crush.

“So what's she like.” Jungeun asked head in her palm looking at Yerim. Jiwoo had returned to her seat. Now all four were looking at Yerim. 

“Well she's short.” Hyunjin spoke up. “And stupid annoying” Hyejoo said with a mouth full of pancakes. “She also does really lame pranks that nobody finds funny.” Hyunjin said with Hyejoo nodding in agreement. 

“No they are funny.” Yerim protested finally finding something to defend Yeojin. “I stand corrected nobody except Yerim finds them funny.” Hyunjin said with a smug smile. 

“I will not sit here and let slander Yeojin's name.” Yerim stood up pointing towards her sister. “Thanks for the food.” Yerim bowed and left the table running back up to her room and slamming the door. “Maybe she is in love.” Jiwoo whisper to Jungeun. 

…................

Hyunjin shut the front door and sighed. She had barley escaped the scolding Jiwoo was about to give them about embarrassing Yerim. 

Going to school was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday. No lie though she was excited at the prospect of becoming captain and leading her team to the championship. When she enter the gymnasium she saw Ryujin waving at her.

“Hey Hyun” Hyunjin took a seat next to her as they waited for the rest of the members of the team to show up.

“So who did you vote for.” Hyunjin turned and asked Ryujin.

“I voted for Yeji. You know defense loyalty but if I had two votes I would have voted for you.” Hyunjin couldn't blame Ryujin for voting for Yeji. She knew she was the leader of the defense. Even she voted for Yeji since she couldn't vote for herself. 

“Alright everyone listen up. I counted all the votes.” Hyunjin looked at coach Kang feeling really nervous about the upcoming results. 

“It was really close and it came down to two votes.” Coach Kang ask for a drum roll. “Your new captain Hwang Yeji. Give her a round of applause.” Yeji gasped before standing up and giving a bow.

As everyone went to congratulate Yeji. Hyunjin stayed in her spot trying to comprehend what just happened. She didn't get the captains spot. She was happy for Yeji but she felt devastated.

Hyunjin made sure to congratulate Yeji before she exited the gymnasium with her head down.

…...........

The bucket hat crew was skate boarding home from the skate park. Yeojin skating ahead of Heejin and Chaewon.

“Hey Heejin what was that yesterday.” Chaewon asked Heejin making sure Yeojin was out earshot. 

Both of them stopped skating and looked at each other. “You mean the whole Yerim/Yeojin thing.” Chaewon nodded

“It was weird right both of them having ice cream alone together. I swear there something going on.” Heejin thought about it. It was weird.

“You don't think Yeojin has a crush on Yerim. I mean why else would she only prank her of all people. One of the sweetest people you would ever meet.” Heejin thought that would be the only logical reason.

Now they both stared at each other. “Naw” They both laughed in unison.

They were going to attempt to catch up with Yeojin. When Heejin saw a familiar figure sitting alone on the swings.

“Hey Chae i'll catch up with you later.” Chaewon shrugged before skating off.

As Heejin made her way to the swings. Palm sweating she nearly tripped. Hyunjin saw her out the corner of her eye. Her dumb bucket hat almost coming off.

Sighing Hyunjin didn't have the energy to run away. So she just stayed on the swing ignoring her.

“Hey” Heejin said sitting on the opposite swing. Getting no response Heejin decided to play on the swing until the other girl was ready to talk. 

“What's wrong you can tell me.” Heejin asked after several moments of silence. 

“You wouldn't understand.” Heejin stopped swinging and looked at Hyunjin who had the expression of a sad kitten. 

“Try me” Heejin didn't know where all this confidence was coming from. All she knew was that the girl she was in love with was feeling down.

Hyunjin looked at Heejin like actually looked at her. What she saw was someone who actually wanted to cheer her up and to tell you the truth right now she kinda looked cute. Hyunjin might as well tell someone instead of bottling it up. 

“I didn't get the captain spot.” She finally got it off her chest. 

“So your still the best player on the team.” Heejin smiled at her. “And besides you still have me cheering for you captain or not.” 

Hyunjin thought about it. “I guess your right even if i'm not captain ill still lead by example.” Heejin smiled feeling like she cheered Hyunjin up.

“Thanks” Hyunjin stood up feeling a lot better thanks to Heejin.

Heejin watched as Hyunjin started to walk away. Not wanting to lose this golden opportunity.

“Wait” She grabbed Hyunjin hand. Not the best idea because she felt herself malfunctioning.

“I you bakery bread.” Hyunjin looked at her confused. 

Heejin let go of Hyunjin hand and tried to compose herself making sure to take a deep breath before she spoke.

“Do you want to go to my bakery.” Heejin really wanted Hyunjin to say yes. She would have begged if she didn't already lose all her dignity in front of her.

“Your Bakery” Hyunjin asked confused. “Well technique it's my parents bakery but I assure you we have the best bread in town.” Heejin was practically on her knees at this point. 

“A sure” Hyunjin ultimately agreed not being able to turn down fresh bread. Heejin swiftly grabbed her arm and dragged Hyunjin to her parents bakery.

…................

Now Hyunjin found herself inside a fancy bakery in the ritzy part of town. Her jaw dropped seeing all the baked goods from croissant to sixteen layered wedding cakes. It all looked good.

“Welcome to Vivid” Heejin welcomed her to her parents bakery.

“Heejin who's this” A older women who looked like Heejin ask behind the counter. 

“Mom this is Hyunjin” Heejin introduced her and Hyunjin bowed. “Wait the Hyunjin. Wow I didn't think you were real. I have heard so much about you.” Heejin mom stuck her hand out in which Hyunjin took. Heejin wanted to die of embarrassment. 

“Well if you see anything you like it's on the house. Since you have been so good to my daughter.” She promptly left the two teens to look through the bakery. 

“It's all really good.” Heejin saw the look Hyunjin had on as she looked through the counter. How she wished she was piece of bread right now.  
“Can I really have anything.” Hyunjin asked Heejin nodded “Yup you can have anything and as much as you want. You can even have me.” 

“What” Hyunjin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Realizing what she just said Heejin grabbed a tray and started piling as much bread as she could onto it.

Before she knew it Hyunjin had three bags in arms with Heejin carrying two more. As she made it to her front door she turned to Heejin.

“Thanks for today and all the bread.” Heejin handed the bags to her. “You know Heejin I guess I was wrong about you. Your not that bad.” Hyunjin gave her a big smile showing her canines.

Thats all it took for Heejin to faint on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on AFF


End file.
